TV Time
A series of chapter of the Justice Guardians watching select Television shows. Chapter 1: Batman the Animated series Feat of Clay *(The TV shows Matt Hagen's disfigured face) *Snowflake: ....!!!!! *screams* *DJ: Nasty, huh? *Snowflake: I know it's not polite to judge someone for appearances, but his face pushes my limits!! *DJ: Mine too. *Tammy: Nasty... *Midna: No kidding. *Starlight: What happened to him?! *Jeffrey: From what i read, he became facially disfigured after a car accident. *(Teddy gives Matt the container of Renuyu) *Baby Lily: *tries to read the word* *Xion: "Renuyu". *Midna: The stuff that made Clayface what he is? *Xion: Yep. *(Matt uses the stuff on his face) *Snowflake: *turns a little green* Ugh..... *Baby Lily: Yuck!! *Aqua: I know. The fact that stuff loosens skin cells and makes your face feel like putty is disturbing. *Mai: I can't imagine anyone crazy enough to use it. *Alexis: Only someone desperate like Matt Hagen would. *Starlight: Creepy... *Ash: I gotta say. It looks like it makes plastic surgery a lot easier. *Xion: Yeah... *(The TV shows Hagen planning to get more Renuyu) *Crysta: I've always heard that humans can get obsessive. I just never imagined that one such as Matt Hagen would be this obsessive. *Jesse: He's hooked on the stuff. *Batty: And trust me, it's a messy obsession. *(The TV shows Roland Daggett and his men) *Baby Lily: Uh oh. *Starlight: He wants to get rid of Hagen? *Jeffrey: Yep. *Snowflake: I don't understand. *Jaden: Just like most villains, he finds his henchmen expendable. *Jeffrey: And like any henchmen, Hagen was considered expendable. *Dawn: That's just horrible. *Jeffrey: I know. *(Matt Hagen breaks in that night to get more Renuyu) *Baby Lily: *gasps* *Jaden: I know. Disgusting. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *(Bell and Germs confront him) *Scamper: Here comes more trouble. *(Hagen changes his face and voice to impersonate Bruce Wayne) *Ash: What the--? *Jesse: That's how Hagen was able to fool Fox. *Baby Lily: Uh oh... *Dawn: Looks like those two aren't fooled by this disguise. *Piplup: Piplup. *(Some Renuyu is poured down the sink much to Hagen's disappointment) *Midna: This won't end well. *Crysta: I still don't see why the stuff is locked in ToonTown's Restricted Items storage. *Jeffrey: You'll see why soon. *Batty: And trust me. It's not a pretty picture. *Midna: I bet you weren't happy when your idol was framed for that crime Hagen did. *Jeffrey: No. I wasn't. *Snowflake: I'm sorry about it, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: It's okay. Chapter 2: Looney Tunes * Chapter 3: The Little Mermaid * Chapter 4: Aladdin * Chapter 5: Pokémon In The Pink *Baby Lily: *smiles widely from all the pink Pokemon* *Xion: *smiles* Loving this? *Baby Lily: *nods as she stares in awe and smiles* *Xion: *smiles* Aww. *DJ: *smiles* Makes me think of you, Snowflake. *Snowflake: *smiles* Really? *DJ: *smiles* Yeah. *blushes* Especially how your eyes are as beautiful as a pink rose. *Snowflake: *smiles widely and blushes* Awwwwwwwwwwww, DJ. You're such a sweeheart. *licks his cheek* *DJ: *smiles and purrs while blushing* *Tammy: Team Rocket's in a lot of trouble for trespassing. *Xion: Yep. *Midna: They're always in trouble with the law, kiddo. *Baby Lily: *snickers* *(Team Rocket have their fantasy of a pink Pokemon theme park) *Baby Lily: ...? *Snowflake: It may look fun, but I still know they can't treat the Pokemon that way. *DJ: You're right. Tricks of the Trade *(The TV shows several trainers offering their Pokemon to trade for Ash's Tauros) *Jeffrey: Oh, boy. *Baby Lily: Uncwe Jeffwey? Would you evew twade youw Pokemon? *Jeffrey: Only if i wanted to. Otherwise, no. *May: Trading is like saying "goodbye" to a friend you've made. *Baby Lily: Whoa... *Alexis: I don't think your Uncle Jeffrey could bare to part with a Pokemon he values so much, Lily. *Jeffrey: I did make a few trades in my time though. Take my Scizor for example. I caught him in a Bug Catching Contest back in Johto back when it was a Scyther. I heard that it could evolve into a Scizor if you traded it while it's holding a Pokemon item called a Metal Coat. To test that theory, i traded my Scyther for a kid's Sunkern. After the trade was done, Scyther evolved. I was amazed! We both traded each other's Pokemon back afterwords. So now i got a strong Scizor. *Snowflake: Wow. You never told us that, Mr. Dragonheart. * *Midna: That kid's in over his head if he thinks anyone would want a Wobbufett. *Discord: Even a Magikarp would be better. *Beetles: Totally. 'Cause Magikarp is more useful when it evolves. *DJ: Not to mention a little scary after it becomes a Gyrados. *Tammy: Honestly, who'd want a Pokemon that doesn't attack first? *Xion: No kidding. *Snowflake: Maybe that's why Benny is trying to trade his Wobbuffett. *Batty: Who can blame the kid? *(Ash and the others help Benny find someone to trade with) *Jaden: That's my buddy Ash. Can't deny the help of a Pokemon trainer. *Jeffrey: Always willing to be there for those in need. I like that. *Jaden: *smiles* Just like when he was there for me back in elementary school. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(A girl denies to trader her Sentret for Benny's Wobbuffett) *Xion: Hmph. *Baby Lily: *stares at Xion in confusion* *Xion: No one isn't interested in Benny's Pokemon. *Baby Lily: I know. It's a wame Pokemon. *Xion: I agree. *Alexis: *giggles* You're smart, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *(Brock compliments on a trainer's Stantler) *Aqua: Here's hoping this works. *Batty: Cross your fingers. *(Ash and Brock talk about the offer for Wobbufett) *Nails: Feels like a TV commercial. *DJ: Yeah. *Scamper: What's next? A package-deal? *Batty: I can imagine the phone number. "1-800-Wobbuffett". *(The trainer accepts the offer) *Xion: ...? That was easy. *Starlight: Something tells me this isn't gonna work. *Xion: Me too. *Snowflake: I agree. After all, Benny's having rough luck. No doubt this trade isn't gonna work. *DJ: *nods* Chapter 6: The Three Stooges Vagabond Loafers *Jaden: *laughing hard* They're gonna flood the building!!!! *Jeffrey: *laughs hard* I can't breathe!!! *Aqua: *laughing hard* Those three are hilarious!!!! *Xion: *laughs hard* *Lea: *laughing* Those people better get used to having an indoor pool!!! *DJ: *laughs* *Tammy: *laughing hard* It's funny how being wet is when it isn't happening to you!!! *Snowflake: *laughs hard* Chapter 7: SpongeBob SquarePants Survival of the Idiots *SpongeBob: Alright! Alright! Hang on a second!!! *(SpongeBob on the TV plucks a hair off Sandy, who roars like a lion in reaction) *DJ: Ouch. *Baby Lily: ...... *stares at Tammy and plucks a hair off her back* *Tammy: ...!!!! OUCH!!!! *Xion: ...!! Lily, why did you do that? *Baby Lily: 'Cause SpongeBob did it. *Xion: Lily. What have you've been told about repeating something you see on TV? *Baby Lily: That.... it's not okay...? *Xion: That's right. Why do you think Sandy roared like that? *Baby Lily: I thought to make us waugh. *DJ: Well, yes. But it had also hurt her. *Baby Lily: ...! Oooooooooooooooohhh..... *DJ: You could've hurt Tammy. *Baby Lily: *frowns* I'm sowwy.... *Xion: It's okay. *Baby Lily: I'm sowwy to you too, Tammy.... *Tammy: *smiles* I'm not mad, Lily. *Baby Lily: Weawwy? *Tammy: Of course. You didn't know. *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Tammy* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *(The screen shows SpongeBob plucking another hair off Sandy, making her roar in reaction) *Xion: See? That had hurt her. *Patrick: This is taking too long!!! I want the warm now!!! *takes our masking tape, and puts it on Sandy's arm* *SpongeBob: Pat, no!! *Patrick: *rips the tape with a chunk of Sandy's fur off, making Sandy roar again* *Snowflake: Ooh... *Tammy: *shudders* *Baby Lily: That must've huwt a wot!!! *DJ: Yep. I'm sure it must have. *SpongeBob: .... Let me see that roll of a tape. *Tammy: Uh oh. *(SpongeBob and Patrick use the roll of tape to rip off Sandy's fur and she roars with every rip the duo make) *DJ: Oh, this ain't gonna end well... *Snowflake: You see, Lily? Listen to Sandy roar from having her fur ripped off with tape. Imagine how much it hurts for her. *Baby Lily: *gulps* *Tammy: If anyone did that to me, I'd shred them to pieces! *Baby Lily: I'll keep that in mind... *Tammy: ...! *smiles* B-b-but I would never hurt YOU though, Lily. Honest. Never at one of my family members. *Baby Lily: *hugs her again* I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *(Kevin kicks the net of jellyfish causing them to angrily sting him in reaction) *Kevin: *screams as he's stung* *Baby Lily: .....!!!!! Ouchie!!! *DJ: Jellyfish do sting, Lily. *Baby Lily: I know. *Anchovie: Whamp whamp whaaaaaaaaaaaamp. *Baby Lily: *snickers* *(Kevin puts jellyfish jelly on SpongeBob's face) * Clams! *Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Quick! Real it in! Can't you hear the music?! That's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Every sailor knows it means death!!! *Baby Lily: .....? *The Mask: Scary music. Classic. *Baby Lily: Ooooooooooooooh. ....Wait. Is someting bad gonna happen? *Xion: Looks like it. *Baby Lily: *gulps* *Xion: It's okay, Lily. *Mr. Krabs: Hurry, SpongeBob!! The music's getting faster!!! *(Spongebob keeps reeling) *Mr. Krabs: *opens a door on the boat revealing a live-action band playing the music* There ya are, ya stinking bilgerats!! *Snowflake: What the-?! *DJ: Where did they come from?! *Mr. Krabs: *shouts at the band* Stop playing that music!!! Stop it!!! Please!!!! *Baby Lily: Why won't they stop? *Xion: Because they're not done yet. *Mr. Krabs: I'm begging ya!!!! *Baby Lily: Uh oh... STOP PWAYING THAT MUSIC!!!!!! *DJ: ...! *Baby Lily: Mr. Kwabs asked you to stop!!!! *(The band keeps playing) *Midna: I doubt they'll listen, Lily. *Baby Lily: *gulps* *Mr. Krabs: Come on, honey!!! You can make it!!! Swim faster!!! Come to me, baby!!!! Don't look back!!! *Midna: This won't end well. *SpongeBob: *reels the dollar in* She made it!!! *Mr. Krabs: *cheers happily and takes it* For a second or two, I thought she was a goner!!! *Baby Lily: Whew. Plankton's Regular *(The TV shows Plankton pacing around in the Chum Bucket) *Plankton: What is going on here?!? *rips his skin off showing his muscles and screams* *Baby Lily: ....!!!!! *screams in fright* *Xion: Ugh... *Tammy: That's so disturbing... *DJ: Geez... *(Plankton complains about his restaurant being empty) *Scootaloo: Blah, blah, blah. *Karen: Why don't you just work on a new recipe? *Snowflake: You know she has a point. I don't get why Plankton just doesn't try to make his food taste better. *Xion: Guess he just doesn't care. *Midna: Or the loser doesn't know how to cook. *Xion: Yeah. *Lea: Given how poor the guy is, I don't think he has the cash to get better ingredients to cook with. *Weebo: For a guy who says he went to college, he sure lacks the knowledge to be successful in food business. * Chapter 8: Mork and Mindy * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories